Inuyasha: Why
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: like in all my fanfics this one starts as a fight with inu and kag and the fight with Naraku drawing nearer. and i dont really have a summarry, im thinking of ideas as i write so read it and enjoy. Pairing: InuXKag, Rated M for later chapters. the characters may be OoC at times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The end of their journey grew nearer and their fight with Naraku more evident. They were heading back and like always Inuyasha and Kagome were having a fight again for the 10th time in five months. It ended at Keade's village with Kagome yelling one of the worst things she could of said to Inuyasha.

The words hit Inuyasha harder than he could ever imagine he stood planted to the spot eyes wide, hurt evident on his face; but instead of getting mad, he said fine leave for all I care and ran off the opposite direction of the well. That was the last they had spoken in a week. He spent his time alone thinking of what all had transpired the week before. He grew mad at himself for letting it get to him the way it did, he hated the fact that he was crying nonstop over a few words, but no matter what he couldn't stop nor could he fool anyone.

After a long two weeks, Kagome finally decided to come back, but had sworn not to say anything to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku greeted her first but Shippo was nowhere to be found. Kagome asked where he was and like the two feared he was looking for Inuyasha to try to get him to go to Kagome.

Shippo managed to find the depressed hanyou by the river alone, ears flat, still crying, but the young fox couldn't go up to him and decided to just leave him. Once back to the village he greeted Kagome and relayed what he saw back to Sango and Miroku. Kagome, even though she would rather not have anything to do with the two-timing hanyou, was curious enough to ask what was going on. Therefore, Sango and Miroku explained that Inuyasha hasn't been in the village since she left and that he has been upset. Kagome said she didn't really care and rolled her eyes.

They got to the village and Keade was there waiting, Kagome said hi and they went into the hut to wait for Inuyasha. They talked about the coming battle and their plans afterward.

Sango and Miroku were gonna get married a few weeks after the battle, Shippo probably would be adopted by them, Kagome said she would be going home and occasionally come and see everyone when she could. Sango said at this rate Inuyasha wouldn't care weather or not he survived the battle.

After an hour Inuyasha still didn't show up and Miroku was about to go and get him when he showed up, with a blank look. Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a while then turned her head. Then Miroku chimed in and said that they should be off. So they left.

The walk to the next village was long and silent. There was tension in the air. Inuyasha was behind the group and Kagome was ahead of the group. Once to the village the sun was starting to set so they stayed at an inn. When they walked into the inn the owner was hesitant to let them stay because of the tension between Inuyasha and Kagome. While they waited for the sun to set they ate but Inuyasha stayed outside and Kagome refused to have Inuyasha in the same room. When done eating the group went to bed.

The next day Kagome was outside before everyone was up and Inuyasha was in a tree near by. She walked by and he asked if she was still mad at him. She ignored him and he jumped down in front of her.

She gave him an evil glare, "what?" she asked

He just looked her over for awhile before answering, "Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome." He looked at her, his eyes and body language saying the same thing.

She stood there for awhile. "'Sorry' won't cut it this time. Humph" she said and turned around and walked off.

"What do you want from me? I apologized, damn it!" he sighed again and looked down. "What more do you want?"

Kagome grew madder and turned around, "what do I want? I want more respect from you! For you to be less of a jerk! Why should you deserve to be forgiven?"

Inuyasha flinched and slumped his shoulders, looking down.

By this time Sango and the others were outside and all the villagers were watching the fight. It was quiet for a long time until Inuyasha spoke. "You're right." Kagome stopped not turning around. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to have friends." His voice began to crack. "I'm a stupid, worthless hanyou; I don't deserve anything, especially you." With that he turned around and closed his eyes, a single tear falling down. "Farewell."

Sango stood there mouth open she looked at Miroku, then to Kagome, then to Inuyasha and back to Miroku. "What? Wait, Kagome." Runs to catch up with Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked

"Your not just gonna let him leave? Not after what he just said. Are you?"

"So what." Kagome said walking off.

"But Kagome, he's sorry and he's been depressed since you left and since you said you hated him and never wanted to see him. And that you hoped he dies." Sango looks back in the direction Inuyasha went. "And you know he deserves the same things we all deserve."

"Why should I care he's always a jerk to me."

"Because you love him." Sango said as Miroku and Shippo caught up with her.

Even though it got to Kagome, she still didn't stop or go to Inuyasha. Sango sighed and Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. She then groaned and turned around and went back to the inn.

Inuyasha ran until he was miles away. He sat where he stopped panting, tears falling like rain from his eyes. He stared off into space for a long time, and was talking to himself. He didn't realize there was someone there with him until the person was right behind him.

"What a shame."

Inuyasha gasped and turned around. Looked up into the eyes of his older brother. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whipped his eyes. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru just looked at his brother for a moment as something Kagome had said to him.

FLASHBACK

It was during a fight, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting the same guy and Inuyasha was hurt afterward. His injuries server. Kagome begged Sesshomaru to save Inuyasha but Sesshomaru refused then Kagome said to him "you're his brother so act like one and help, please"

END OF FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru stood there staring at his brother, unsure of what to do. He made a face at what he was about to do. " Why are you crying?"

Inuyasha sniffed, "Why would you care?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Cause I'm you're brother." his face was red but he still went to sit next to his brother.

Inuyasha looked at him, and watched him as he sat down. Inuyasha looked away. "its none of your business."

"fine." Sesshomaru said getting up

"wait!" Inuyasha yelped and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's sleeve. Sesshomaru looked down at his teary eyed brother. Inuyasha let go, face turning red and he looked down. " it's about Kagome."

Sesshomaru sat back down, next to Inuyasha and listened as he told him what happened. After an hour of explaining Inuyasha had burst into tears and was now hugging his knees crying. " I just- I don't know what to do! I can't live without her. "

Sesshomaru made a face, then sighed. " I don't know what to tell you." Inuyasha sighed slowly. "But tell her how you feel."

Inuyasha blushed, " I can't do that! She won't even look at me, let alone listen!"

"Then go jump off a cliff!" Sesshomaru growled and then sighed. " Just do it. Don't blow this chance with her. You may not have another chance if you blow it."

Inuyasha watched his older brother get up and walk away, he got up. " Sesshomaru wait." Sesshomaru stopped and looked at him over his shoulder. Inuyasha scratched his head, blushed, looked down, and kicked some dirt. " thanks."

"Yeah. Later." Sesshomaru said and walked off. Inuyasha sighed and sat back down.

When the sun set that day Inuyasha showed up at the village that they stayed at. He took a deep breath, and headed toward the Inn. He crossed paths with Shippo and a few village kids. "Shippo, where's Kagome?"

"Don't know she never came back." Shippo answered. Inuyasha sighed and went into the inn to wait.

An hour later he left to go find Kagome. He search all over until he caught her scent. He slowed to a walk and slowly made his way to her. She Appeared fine, but he went to a better spot. He swallowed and cleared his throat. Kagome turned around and glared at him.

" What do you want?" Kagome snapped.

"Just listen, please." Inuyasha said, " I'm sorry for what ever I did, I truly am."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha sighed and his ears drooped. "because I love you!"

"No you don't. Its Kikyo you love not me." Kagome said and she turned her back on him. Inuyasha inhaled sharply then he clenched his fists.

"God Damnit! Yes I loved Kikyo, but-" Inuyasha paused " there's no one else that can compete with you." Kagome didn't say anything and Inuyasha caught on. "I am truly, honest to God I am sorry. Please, Kagome, please forgive me."

After more please and begging Inuyasha gave up and left. They headed off again the next day all silent. Sango was more intent on getting Kagome to accept Inuyasha's apologizes, then on smacking Miroku for groping her. They ran into Koga after Sango gave up on trying. Inuyasha did nothing, Koga persisted, and Kagome ignored both. Koga got confused and looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. He asked what was going on and Sango and Miroku explained. Koga didn't know whether to be on Inuyasha's side for a change or stay on Kagome's side. Inuyasha sighed for the 35th time since they left the village.

He kept looking at her and then at the ground and then back at her. When Kagome looked at him their eyes locked. Inuyasha eventually looked down and turned away. Kagome looked to the side and thought about what had happened. Kagome's anger won over her guilt trip.

After parting with Koga they continued. By nightfall Inuyasha had disappeared. Sango tried again to confront Kagome about Inuyasha.

"Sango, stop. I don't want to talk about Inuyasha." Kagome said as they walked to the hot springs.

"but Kagome, haven't you seen him? I've never seen him so depressed. He's apologized more than once." said Sango as she un did her hair tie.

Kagome sighed, " I don't care right now. I've had it with how he is."

"since when?" Sango asked, "you told me a month ago that you loved him and his rudeness and all and that is one of the things that you like about him. What's changed?" Sango asked and got into the spring. Kagome got in as well and thought a few minutes.

" I did, but, " Kagome paused

"Kagome. I know you still do." Sango sighed. " Just give him a chance. The battle with Naraku is nearing. It's now or never, and I don't think Inuyasha will wait forever."

The next week went the same, until the new moon. The pain of everything hit him harder than before. He went off away from the group, even though Miroku and Sango told him not to. He removed his clothes and slid into the steam he sat there with his head on the bank, when he noticed something gold and shining. He grabbed it. It was the locket Kagome had given him when they went to fight Kaguya. It had protected him from her time barrier and he was able to save Kagome. He hopped out and dried off, slipped back into his clothes and sat down. When he went back he grabbed a piece of paper out of Kagome's bag and a pen. He wrote down a note and wrapped the locket in it. Before the sun rose he set it on top of the packs of ramen. He turned around and left.

The next morning Kagome was the first to wake up, and then one by one the others woke up. She grabbed her bag and pulled out the ramen. Immediately she saw the bundle fall, she picked it up and looked at it confusingly. Sango then saw it and asked what it said. Kagome shook her head, unwrapping the bundle. The locket fell out.

She slowly picked it up and examined it. Her eye's widened and she looked at the note:

"Kagome

We've been together for well over a year, and I know how you feel, and yes I still have feelings Kikyo but the feelings I have for you are stronger. But I don't think its gonna work between us. And so here's the locket you gave me for a reason, and I'm giving it back for the opposite reason. I'm sorry for everything and I'm sorry it won't work out.

Good-bye my love

Inuyasha"

Kagome stared at the locket for a long moment, as the tears swelled up she hit her knees and cried. Sango went over to her friend and hugged her as Miroku picked up the note and read it.

"I have to find Inuyasha." Kagome said and left. She followed the path he took into the forest.

While Kagome was trying to find Inuyasha she managed to get lost and Sango and Miroku, who also went to look for Inuyasha managed to find him in a thick forest near pond.

"Inuyasha there you are." Sango said walking up to the half-demon. Inuyasha just sat there and ignored the demon slayer.

"the least you can do is acknowledge us, Inuyasha." Miroku said walking and sat next to him.

Inuyasha told the two to leave him alone in a rather quiet voice. Sango then proceeded to tell Inuyasha about Kagome, but when she got to the locket bit she stopped. The look on Inuyasha's face forced her to stop. "so she got it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mhm so that's the girl with Inuyasha?" A young man looking much like Inuyasha, the only difference was his hair was darker, looking more slate gray than silver, bright blue eyes, and a yellow topaz jewel embedded in his forehead. His ears, slightly bigger than Inuyasha's and fuzzier, perked up as she called out for Inuyasha. The young man watched, the gem on his forehead glowing, as he formed a plan. A smaller wolf-dog demon nodded to its masters question. "she's the one who has enabled Inuyasha to wield that sword."

"master, do you really wish to take hold of that sword." the smaller demon asked

"of course I want that sword." The half-demon growled at his vassal then smiled, "that's not all, after I have the Tetsusaiga I'll take the Tenseiga as well."

He moved a hand over the clawed scar over his left eye as he watched Sango and Miroku as they tried talking to Inuyasha, but their attempts failed. Inuyasha ignored them and walked off telling his friends to get off his back. Shippo then arrived and told the group that Kagome needed help, but Inuyasha just turned his back, his face obviously torn between saving her and leaving.

"Mhm I have a plan. Ou, summon a hoard of demons for me will you." Ou's master ordered

"And what will you do, Master?" Ou asked as his master began to leave.

"going to go save me a human girl. No go Ou!" The young man ordered as he left and Ou nodded and left.

As Ou summoned the demons, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. Sango and Miroku took up a defensive stance as Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. Ou grinned and slammed into the ground as the demons surrounded the group.

"who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked

"you demise!"

"Is that a wolf demon?" Miroku asked as the dust cleared, Ou's features appeared. He had a fluffy brown tail and a pair of brown fluffy ears his face appeared animal like. He snarled at Inuyasha.

"why are you attacking us?" Inuyasha asked

Ou grinned and flexed his claws. "I am the wolf-dog Ou! I am here for your head, Half-Demon Inuyasha!" with that the small wolf demon attacked as his demon hoard attacked the others.

Inuyasha blocked his attacks but found, for his small size the wolf-dog demon was stronger than he thought. As the two fought, Sango, Miroku and Shippo fought the hoard of demons. Sango killed one of the last demons, this didn't go unnoticed by Ou.

By this time Ou had dealt Inuyasha numerous injuries but found the half-demon stronger than expected. He growled, his ears flattening, 'they've killed my demons.'

As Sango and the other two watched Inuyasha fight, Ou's master had found Kagome. He appeared before and held out his hand. She stared up at him surprised to see him, "w-who are you?"

"do not fear me, girl, I am just passing through and couldn't help but noticed you are in need of assistance." He said smiling.

Kagome grabbed his hand and he pulled her up from the cliff edge she was on. She watched him with a wary look and asked him who he was again. He ignored her and went off, but she stopped him.

He smiled slyly before turning around, "yes?"

"whoever you are, thank you.." Kagome said with a smile and he nodded then a voice caught his attention.

"tch, idiot." He said as Ou came running. "what are you doing Ou!? You fool, you failed me!"

"I'm sorry master, forgive me, the half-demon over powered me."

"you idiot! I told you what to do!" the master grabs Ou's wrist and curses him as a fragment of the jewel left his hand. " you didn't use it!?"

"I'm sorry master!" Ou said as he cringed

"Damn you now I have to fix this! On second thought. Ou, go take care of the monk and that women slayer." Ou's master grinned then turned back to Kagome we stood there confused.

Before anything could happen Inuyasha showed up with Sango and Miroku tailing him on Kilala. Shippo then ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms. She hugged him and for a second her eyes met Inuyasha's, she then looked away.

Inuyasha growled at Ou and yelled at him to come fight him. That was Ou's masters cue, "So you are the Half-breed I've heard about."

"who are you?"

"that's not your concern." The master looked Inuyasha up and down before narrowing his eyes, "my, we share similar traits. Too bad my blood line surpasses yours."

"enough! Hand over that fragment!" Inuyasha yelled drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Ou! Now!" The master ordered and the fight started

Inuyasha watched the wolf-dog as he went after Sango and Miroku, then his master attacked Inuyasha. He didn't have much time to react, his opponent was faster than he looked.

'this is impossible, he's about the same size as me, and yet he's a lot faster. Maybe even faster than Koga..' Inuyasha thought as he blocked the attacks with the Tetsusaiga.

"You disappoint me Inuyasha! I figured the son of The Great Dog Demon would be stronger than this."

Inuyasha gave a surprised look, "you knew my father?" Inuyasha asked as he blocked his opponents attack.

"that's a lovely sword you have there! Master was a fool to have made it to protect her." He said and pushed Inuyasha back.

While the two fought, Ou took care of Sango and Miroku, over powering the two. Even in the sky he still managed to keep the fight on his side. Miroku had then threw a couple sutra's into Ou's face as he attacked them again.

Kagome watched as Miroku and Sango fought the wolf-dog in the air and Inuyasha fight his master in front of her. Sango and Miroku then chased after Ou as he purposefully fled, leaving Inuyasha and his opponent alone. Kagome and Shippo watched their fight drag on the man, who had helped her off the cliff seemed to want to kill Inuyasha. She then noticed the topaz gem on his forehead glow, "Inuyasha! Something's happening! Run!"

Inuyasha had noticed and he took a couple steps back as the glow seemed to engulf his opponent. He then saw the young man change, in a similar manner as Sesshomaru did when he transformed into his true demon form.

In the spot he once was, stood a large dog demon; his eyes blue, a topaz gem on his forehead and a brass collar around his neck. Kagome gasped and stared at the dog standing in front of Inuyasha. "He looks like Sesshomaru's true form, but he's looks like a Guardian Lion." Kagome said as the dog attacked Inuyasha.

There seemed to be nothing Kagome could do but sit and watch as the tables turned for Inuyasha. "Kagome, what are we going to do? If this fight continues…"

"I know Shippo. A bow and arrows, Shippo I need my bow and arrows. Come on." Kagome said and they went off in search of the bow and arrows she had dropped.

The dog knocked Inuyasha down and seemed to grin down at his half-demon opponent. He crushed Inuyasha with his large paw, indenting the ground as he did. Inuyasha let out a pained scream as the weight that was crushing him built. Despite being smashed into the ground Inuyasha managed to use the Tetsusaiga to slash his paw. The dog demon pulled back and licked his wound before snarling and attacking again.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha screamed out as he swung the Tetsusaiga toward the rushing dog demon. He jumped back out of the way and stared at the giant circle that lead to the netherworld. "Now what are you gonna do you stupid dog! Wind scar!"

The dog demon growled and jumped out of the way of the wind scar. He took this time to use is own powers against Inuyasha, but was surprised when Inuyasha used the backlash wave.

"what the hell? Why does he seem to be getting stronger?" Inuyasha asked himself aloud as the dog demon attacked over and over again.

As Inuyasha was struck by a paw and thrown into the side of the mountain, Tetsusaiga was thrown our of his hand and pierced the ground on the other side of the area, away from Inuyasha. Kagome, having found her bow and arrows fired one and piercing the dog demons shoulder and he growled.

Sango and Miroku had returned with Ou, tied up, as the dog demon, forced to change back.

"forgive me Master Zailus, they over powered me." Ou said whining and Zailus growled at the slayer and monk.

"You will not interfere!" Zailus screamed and placed a barrier around the monk and slayer. He then walked over and took firm hold of Tetsusaiga and pointed the blade at it's owner and taunted him. Inuyasha had gotten up, unaware that it was Kagome who caused the injury to his should, and they fought for sometime before Inuyasha was thrown. That was when Kagome stepped in again. She fired an arrow at Zailus . He barely dodged it and blacked it with Tetsusaiga but her sacred arrow failed to reverse it's transformation.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned in the direction the arrow came from. Zailus glared at Kagome and dodged the second arrow. She drew another arrow and aimed it at Zailus and warned him if he didn't give back the Tetsusaiga she would hit him for real this time. Before she could fire the he attacked but Inuyasha was quicker and countered his attack. But Inuyasha was knocked back a he blocked the Tetsusaiga with it's sheath.

When Zailus got closer to Kagome and she fired her arrow. He barely dodged the arrow and received a cut on his cheek. "you. You're a pain in the ass."

Kagome stepped back as he tried to grab her. He growled as she punched him and ran away. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as he flung the arrow, that Kagome had fired and missed, at Zailus . "you leave her alone!"

"your as bad as she is! Although she would make a lovely wife." He mused and Inuyasha growled.

Kagome had turned around in time to see Inuyasha throw the arrow at Zailus. She called Inuyasha's name as Zailus used the wind scar. When she reached for another arrow she found

she was out of them and watched as Zailus pinned Inuyasha to the nearby cliff using the Adamant Barrage.

'how can he wield the Tetsusaiga like this?' Kagome thought as she searched for something to use to shoot. ' if I don't do something Inuyasha could be killed.'

She ran as she to Shippo who had grabbed the arrow Inuyasha had thrown. Kagome went to retrieve it but was unaware of Zailus's attention being drawn to her.

"Kagome look out!" Shippo screamed. Kagome turned around in time to see Zailus come after her.

"I don't think so wench!" he yelled as he came right up to her his face inches from hers.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha yelled and used his claws to pierce his hand, "Blades of Blood!"

Zailus was surprised at the sudden attack and Kagome ducked down to avoid being hit herself and took this time to use the arrow. She popped back up and stabbed him in the right side of his stomach. This resulted in Zailus growing angry and swatting Kagome across the face.

Kagome hit the grown, unarmed and defenseless, Inuyasha had just gotten back up and all he could do was watch as Zailus stood over Kagome, Tetsusaiga up in the air.

"NOOOOOO! KAGOME!"


	3. to my readers

before i continue with my story Inuyasha: Why. i want to say a few things. I had gotten a rather upsetting reveiw for the fanfic and it made me stop working on it. the person pretty much told me that the story was crap. and I know there are issues with grammer and my spelling is pretty good, but im not an expert.

There is a reason there are "a lot of detail missing" which i will get to once i continue. I know what im doing, yes Inuyasha and some of the others are a but OoC but you would too if someone you loved said something that hurt like hell and then gets killed. i will not "clear up the plot and close potholes" as for format there is nothing wrong.

now i love getting reviews and hearing what people have to say, but DO NOT tell what is wrong or that my writing is crap. ive been writing for years. before you go critiquing the story go read my other stories and if you dont like it then get the hell off my page.

to those who love and follow my stories i love you! and if you want someone to hate, hate the person who upset me and pissed me off to the point of not wanting to work on the story. I was on roll with it until i read that comment. so like i said before, dont comment if you dont like the story. this goes for all of my stories, if you didnt like it then dont favorite, follow, or write a review.

-Inuyasha Takahashi


	4. Author Anouncment

**TO MY READERS**

**I WILL BE RESTARTING THIS FANFIC OVER, MANY OF THE ELEMENTS/PLOT WILL STAY THE SAME, BUT THERE WILL BE CHANGES TO THE BEGINNING AND A TWO STORIES INSIDE THAT WILL COINCIDE WITH ONE ANOTHER. OR ONE WILL BE THE CAUSE OF THE OTHER HALF. YOU'LL UNDERSTAND ONCE I GET IT OUT. INUYASHA ISNT THE ONLY FANFIC I HAVE OR WILL BE RESTARTING. MY KEKKAISHI FANFIC WILL ALSO BE REDONE. I KNOW THAT I DON'T UPDATE OFTEN, BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE THINGS GOING ON THAT HAVE HALTED MY WRITING. WRITERS BLOCK MIXED WITH FAMILY ISSUES AND NO MOTIVATION ARE THE CAUSES, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. I WILL START POSTING MORE. **

**Inuyasha Takahashi.**


End file.
